Black City x2
by SavageLilligant
Summary: A sequel to Black City Stories, after the even that change the city follow stories about to be told, as live on the most dangerous city in the world continues.


**The sequel to Black City Stories, I always wanted to get back to this story, I hope you all enjoy this, and thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 1: Another Day

A city that never sleeps, is one way describe black city. After going through some 'changes' Black City has become the best place for anyone who wants to have an adventure, for anyone who wants to write their story. A city divided into three islands combined by a massive bridge stretching through the cities turning them into one. Located in centered island, Black City high was starting a new year, which means new beginnings for any young boy or girl ready to leave their own mark... in more ways than one. On one of the walls of the school were two teens. A boy and a girl the two were hanging out, causing trouble, or at least one was. With a spray can in one hand and a guitar in the other, Roxie was leaving her own personal stamp on the school. Nothing to major, just a sign that read "toxic." Behind her was her best friend Nate.

The young man was simply bouncing a soccer ball practicing for the team tryouts later today. "One and two, and one and two." Keeping a good eye on him was his trusted partner lucardio.

"Would you please stop that, come on are you going to help me or not?" said Roxie spraying the walls, not really an artist Roxie simply wanted to have fun painting the school.

"No way, this was your idea Roxie I'm just playing ball," responded Nate.

"Really come on what the hell then why are you even here for?"

"Because you're my best friend, and we do everything together," said Nate almost by memory, but mostly to annoy her.

"You are such a dork," said Roxie as Lucardio started to shake his head in agreement, "can you at least sign this with me?"

"Okay pass me a can." Nate and Roxie quickly started to sign their work. It wasn't a very good painting, but it did send the message as the word "TOXIC" was written as clear as possible. "THERE"

"Not bad," said Roxie wrapping an arm around Nate catching him off balance, putting him on a choke hold.

"Yeah now can I have my ball back I need to practice my dribbling."

"This is what I think of this dumb sport," said Roxie kicking the ball as hard as she could. The ball was beamed straight, but as soon as it started to fly it was caught by a man wearing a lab coat. "Shit..."

"Hello Mr. Nate, Ms. Roxie," said the man.

"Principal Corless, how are you?" said Nate.

"Honestly Ms. Roxie it doesn't even take you a day to start trouble, I can't say I'm shock, and you Mr. Nate I thought I already warned you about hanging out with this delinquent."

"Sir I..."

"No buts I told you this girl is toxic to a young man such as yourself."

"I..."

"That's right and that just how we roll nothing, but toxic, right buddy?" said Roxie.

"I... yeah if you're toxic than I'm toxic," the two smiled ignoring the annoyed look forming in Corless face.

"I see well in any case Roxie you're going to have detention, and clean up duty," said Corless. "Nate I'll let this go if you do well on your tryouts today, I expect great things from you."

"Right," said Nate.

"What!?" said Roxie.

"And I expect both of you in class now," finished Corless walking away.

"Clean up shit," said Roxie.

"Warned you," said Nate,

"Yeah yeah come on, scolipede come on out," yelled Roxie as soon as her pokemon arrive she jump at top of it. "Climb."

"What, now?"

"Yeah, now, get your ass moving."

"Okay, can we at least clean up first?" said Nate jumping to the back with lucardio.

"Haha yeah okay I'll pencil cleanup for never, let's go!" yelled Roxie as the duo made their way to class. The day was normal for the most part. Nate went to class learned a few new things and just like that it was time for lunch. Nate made a quick stop to his locker looking over some of his stuff.

"Catch!"

"Wow," said Nate catching the ball thrown at him.

"Nice catch been practicing?" said the young man who threw the ball.

"Hey Hugh, Rosa"

"Hey Nate, so how's class?"

"Same old same old almost got in trouble again," said Nate sounding as casual as possible.

"Again, wait are you still hanging out with Roxie?" ask Rosa with a concern tone.

"Yeah?"

"Dude she's bad news, rumor has it she is part of a gang and that..."

"Look guys I get your concern, but I knew Roxie my whole life I'm pretty sure I'd know if she was doing anything bad, any way I need to head upstairs for lunch."

"Upstairs?" said Hugh.

"Yeah, Roxie should be waiting for me already." Nate waved goodbye to his friends as he started to run to the stairs.

"Whatever Nate just don't forget practice!" yelled Hugh.

"Right later!" said Nate as the young man ran all the way upstairs. If this guy sounds ordinary to you, that is because he is. Nate a boy with little secrets and a huge heart, always on the lookout for anyone to help, always looking after his friends. The boy kept on running up every floor taking each chance to look out the window smiling at the view of his beloved city. Just an another boy on an another day. Once upstairs he notice that his meal might not be as calming as he would've hope.

"Alright fuck off!" yelled Roxie at the boys around her. Nate reached for his pockets recognizing the boys around her.

"Find let's get out of here," said one of boys. The others simply walked pasted Nate looking at him for a moment.

"Yo you made it," said Roxie. "You brought it?"

"Yeah here it is lunch," said Nate opening two lunches one for him, and one for Roxie.

"Alright let's dig in!" A few minutes later Roxie and Nate started to enjoy their lunch. At least Nate was, after a few bites of her sandwich Roxie was off writing on her book.

"Any new lyrics?"

"No and it's really starting to piss me off" said Roxie scratching her head.

"Come on I know you'll think of the raddest lyrics."

"Raddest? You are such a dork"

"Well you know what helps me when I'm down?"

"Please don't say bat…"

"A battle!"

"Of course if it's not one thing is another with you"

"Yeah so come on you know you want to."

"Can't say no to you can I?"

"Two on Two."

"Let's get rolling"

After the battle Roxie and Nate laid next to each other looking at the clouds winded at the battle that just took place. "Awesome you're getting better," said Nate.

"You know battling here is super against the rules, but if there is one thing you can beat me on," said Roxie praising his skills before turning to face Nate. "You know tonight is the open mic event, you know you have to go."

"Tonight I have try outs for the soccer team."

"Yeah but..."

"I know I'll finish just in time," said Nate trying to cheer up Roxie. Realizing that she is calmer Nate decided to change topic. "So about those guys?"

"Who those assholes, listen those fucking recruiters think I'll join, but fuck them," said Roxie.

"If you ever need help…"

"Listen like always we keep each other save."

"Great then let's go!?"

As one day was wrapping up another was starting to get a little complicated. On the lower level of the school Rosa was making her way toward her next class. Finally arriving Rosa wasted no time sitting down. A young girl with two giant pig tails, Rosa was just an average girl enjoying her life, living in the big city. Just another girl on an another day.

"Trip?"

"Here"

"David"

"Here"

'Just in time,' thought Rosa as she sat down.

"Rosa?"

"Here."

"Hugh?"

...

"Hugh"

"Oh great," said Rosa feeling all her stress return. "He left again."

"I guess he's a no show that's five times now, not good I might have to have a chat with his pare..."

"May I be excuse, Ms. Candice?"

"Rosa why?"

"I, um... bathroom"

"Mnn, okay make it quick."

Rosa wasted no time running as fast as possible to the bathroom once there she knew what she had to do next.

(Marshall's Gym)

A gym located in a more urban area of the city. Marshall Gym serve as a place for youth to relax, battle, and let some tension out. A perfect place for Hugh, the blue hair boy decided to skip the rest of the school day to work out. Repeatedly punching the punching bag. Each fist stronger than the last. Hugh became a regular at the gym always working harder than the other boys almost like he was a man on a mission. This caught the attention of Marshal the owner of the gym.

Ring…Ring….

Hugh quickly stopped his workout in order to see who was calling. Almost like he was expecting the call he quickly picked up.

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean yeah where are you?"

"The gym"

"The gym you're supposed to be in class."

"I know, but this is more important."

"What's wrong with you get your ass back here."

"I have to go."

"Don't you dare hang up...!" the called end as Hugh was aware of the consequences of his action.

"Trouble?" Ask Marshal approaching Hugh.

"Uh, nothing just..."

"Mnn you know if I'm not wrong you're in school time right?"

"I... well I don't have to go right now."

"Listen staying in shape is good and all, but a strong mind can go a long way."

"I'm not training to stay fit."

"I notice."

"What?"

"I see the look in your eyes you're training because you're thinking of doing something rough. Listen a lot of the kids here are after the same thing, but you look like you have the chance to get away from it all. And if you were smart you'll take that chance." Said Marshall.

"Yo Marchall," said man walking into the gym.

"Great what do they want? Remember what I said, I have to go take care of this."

Hugh stayed thinking a little longer about Marshall's words despite all his training what he is after is something that he will never get.

"Flint, Riley what can I help you with?" ask Marshall welcoming the pair in.

"You know why we're here dude no need for the formalities," said Flint.

"Funny everyone here is too young for the types of visit you're known for."

"Huh never really thought we had a reputation, but no the kids here are fine we know you thought them well, actually we're here for him." Said Flint pointing at a janitor.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay do it out back and keep it quiet," said Marshall.

"Hey that's our job," the two of them quickly walk up to the janitor and escorted him out.

Hugh finally stepped out of the bathroom ready to head back to school. Hugh knew Marshall was right he does have a chance to walk away from the path he is walking on. Besides revenge is dangerous and he didn't even know where to start, but he still felt such rage.

"No I can't stop, I won't they need to pay," said Hugh as he started to exit through the back of the gym.

"Just give us the money," said Flint kicking the janitor.

"All that I need," Hugh quickly froze looking at what was going on.

"Flint come on we made our point and we still have other people to visit," said Riley looking at his watch.

"Yeah drinks tonight are on volkner now that he's a free man."

"All I need is a way in," said Hugh walking toward the two men.

The rest of the day went on without any real events. Kids went to class, nothing special... Blame it on the accident that shook the city, but ever since, Black city for the most part has been very peaceful. For those that know better, however know that it is just a matter of time. This is black city after all.

(School Track, and Field- Afterschool)

Rosa was finishing her third lap around the track when she notice the boys gathering ready to try out for the soccer team. After reaching her goal for the day Rosa took the chance to take a quick drink. Just as she was resting she notice Roxie walking by. Roxie the most confusing thing about Nate is his friendship with that girl. Nate has made a reputation around school as the nicest guy around. Everyone wants to be his friend. The only issue is that if you choose to be his friend then one way or another he will introduce you to Roxie. Which was weird because everyone knows who she is, the girl that gets in trouble all the time. Your basic tomboy/ rocker. So then a rocker and an athlete how the heck are they friends.

"Hey Roxie!" yelled Rosa running toward her. The other girl quickly pulled out her headphones and turned her head toward Rosa. Of course the expression on her face wasn't the friendliest.

"What?"

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Heading out"

"Yeah what of it?"

"No I just notice you here and thought you'll be waiting for Nate, I'm sure he'll want you to wish him good luck on the try outs."

"He'll be fine anyway I have to go, when Nate makes the team let him know not to forget his promise... later," said Roxie walking away.

"Okay, wow that was weird," said Rosa turning her attention to the soccer team. As she was getting ready to sit down when she notice Hugh starting to make his way toward her.

"There you are hey Rosa"

"Don't hey Rosa me I told you to be in class what the hell?"

"I was busy with you know...gym."

Rosa quickly notice that Hugh had his hands wrapped up. "Oh heck no what did you do, Hugh if you were."

"I wasn't don't worry, so why aren't you heading home?"

"I was going to wait for Nate and now that you're here."

"Sure we can wait together," said Hugh sitting next to her.

Not a word was exchanged between the two, Hugh understood that she was mad, and Rosa knew that he would never listen to her. "Just promise me you're not doing anything stupid," said Rosa knowing that if there was anything Hugh could keep is a promise.

"Promise."

(An hour later)

The sun was setting as the soccer field was starting to clear out. Out of the kids leaving there was Nate helping out placing the cones, and balls back to their place. Hugh and Rosa quickly started to make their way toward him. "Yo guys."

"Dude."

"You looked great out there so any idea if you made the team?" Ask Rosa.

"Not for another 2 days, but that's okay I like my chances"

"A little cocky, but okay let's go."

"Sure."

The trio were walking the streets of the city deep in conversation. However the sound of the cars' horns were filling up the entire block, and every block ahead. Officers were in place moving traffic along trying to calm down the tension. "MAN what's with the traffic," said Hugh.

"Looks like they're filming a movie a little further that way." said Rosa looking at her phone.

"Is that so," said Nate before looking at his watch. "Oh no Roxie's show I have to go!"

"Easy dude," said Hugh holding him back.

"No you don't get it she will kill me."

"Then in that case we'll go with you," said Rosa. The trio started to run pass most of the cars in order to make their way to the event.

(Club)

A club located in the night light district, Poison Touch is a small venue for indie talent with a rich history. One of the few places not affect by the, 'event' anyone willing to throw their name out there is welcome to come. Backstage Roxie was tuning up her guitar feeling the butterflies in her stomach. "Shit I might puke a little."

"Relax kid," said a man.

"Huh."

"You're almost up just give me the notes to follow, you just make sure you don't choke."

"Got it, here you go."

"Mnn these don't seem that bad why are you so nervous, a special someone out there?"

"What!? Just shut the hell up and tell me when to go on stage."

"Alright you're pretty energetic cool you could really impress out there any way get your things ready you're up at five."

"Right."

(Outside)

"Alright here we are let's go!" said Nate. The three of them entered the club and quickly notice the hard core scene going on. While Rosa seemed a little intimidated, Hugh kept his same serious expression, while Nate looked like a man on a mission he quickly started to make his way to the front of the crowd avoiding all the mosh pits and all the drunk banter.

"Ladies and Gentleman tonight for our open mic night we have a special guess, the little toxic chemical Roxie!"

Roxie quickly walked toward the stage, her feet were shaking as she looked like she was going to spill more than just sick beats to the audience.

"Kid come on" whispered the lead guitarists.

"Roxie... Roxie!" yelled Nate, soon Rosa and Hugh followed.

"Alright then Ready to Rock!" Yelled Roxie. ( 3,2,1!)

Roxie, a girl full of spunk, full of energy, full of poison. Always an afterthought to everyone around her, tonight she was allowed to break her mold to show the people what she was made of. Tonight she prove that she was more than just an another girl. The house went crazy as every beat of her music bounce through every wall, and into the audience's ears. To Roxie's surprise the drummer, and other guitarist were perfectly in sync with her. However, what help her the most was the smiles on everyone faces, and the cheers coming from the crowd, with one guy cheering louder than the rest of course.

(After the event- Backstage)

The show was a success as Roxie left the audience wanting more. Roxie finally got out of the dressing room, getting ready to pack her stuff.

"Hey you kid" said a man.

"Yeah? Hey you're the Drummer guy?"

"Yeah names Nicky."

"cool Roxie."

"Yeah I know after tonight a few people know who you are, that was some show."

"Really thank you."

"Hey tell you what my girl and I own this place how about we see you here again some time sooner rather than later you don't want to be easily forgotten?" said Nicky giving her a card.

"Sweet!" Said Roxie taking her stuff and running out. Outside Nate, Hugh, and Rosa were waiting to talk to Roxie after the show.

"Wow looks like traffic is still pretty bad, that must be some movie." said Rosa.

"Yeah," said Hugh before he notice two guys walking toward the club. 'The guys from the gym?'

"Hugh?" ask Rosa

"What oh nothing."

"There she is!" Said Nate. "Roxie!"

"Hey Nate did I rock the house or what!"

"You were awesome I knew you would come up with some rad lyrics."

"Thanks."

"Heading home?"

"Yeah talk later" said Roxie as she bump fist with Nate.

"I should head out too, thanks for coming guys later," said Nate heading on his own way.

"Well that was certainly something new," said Hugh looking at the club they just left.

"Yeah, but do you get the feeling Roxie doesn't like us" said Rosa.

"That girl hates everything, remember? She's like the most dangerous girl in school or something"

"Do you think she likes him?" said Rosa looking at Nate who was already turning the corner.

"What No, that's... actually makes a lot of sense"

"I know right, but I think he's too nice to say no."

"I think he's too stupid to notice," as soon as he finished his sentence Nate tripped falling to the ground.

"What the hell," said Nate rubbing his head after the fall. Suddenly the boy noticed a shiny object hiding on the bushes. "Cool a xtransiver, ah man it's broken, but either way someone must be looking for it," Nate took the xtransiver and placed it on his pocket continuing his way home.

Away from the lights, away from the sounds Nate lived in a more suburban part of the city. His house was a small two floor building with a small fence separating the house from the streets. Once inside Nate notice how empty it was. A message that he received earlier explain that his mom needed to cover another shift in the hospital. Nothing too surprising, he knew that tonight he would be alone, but that's not what he was worried for, seeing the commotion over the movie that is filming Nate knew that he wasn't the only one alone. Opening the door to his room, Nate was tackle down by skitty. "Hey boy," said Nate before placing his stuff on a chair, then he pulled the xtransiver he found and placed it on a desk and quickly jumped into bed. With the TV playing some movie he didn't care about Nate quickly pulled out his own Xtransiver, and started to dial.

"About time!" yelled Roxie.

"Hey rox what's up?"

"Nothing I was waiting for your call what were you taking a shit or something?"

"Haha, listen my mom is working for the night, how about you?"

"What about me? You already know."

"Alone too huh?"

"Yeah what of it," said Roxie starting to lay her face on her knees. "He went to check if he could get a walking part in the movie maybe they said yes and he's there now working, or they said no and he's pass out drunk somewhere."

"Are you going to look for him?"

"What no, today was too good for me to care, guess what the drummer I played with. He owns the place and wants to see me back."

"That's amazing Rox."

"Yeah, see I'm doing great I don't care about being alone."

"Don't say that! Remember we are never alone."

"Yeah I guess I forgot about that, hehe."

"We promise right, we're best friends, and nothing will..."

"Alright alright don't get all sitcom on me," said Roxie.

The two started to laugh bringing the mood back to a happier spot, "Hey don't think I didn't see you at my try outs."

"Yeah I wanted to see you fail."

"Will it kill you to be nice," the two kept on laughing.

Roxie started to lay on her bed feeling more relax. "Friends forever," whispered Roxie. Suddenly Roxie started to blush remembering something in her heart. "Hey Nate...!"

"Yeah," said Nate.

"Listen I..."

 **"Hello?"**

"What the?" said Roxie hearing a voice.

 **"Is anyone there?!"**

"Nate what the hell is that?"

"Oh the Xtransiver talk to you later Roxie, get some sleep you look red try not to catch a cold."

Once he hung up Roxie quickly grab her guitar. "IDIOT!"

"Hello," said Nate.

 **"Hello listen I don't know who you are, but if you stole my things I will sue."**

"Easy, easy I just found it and brought it with me in case someone called claiming it."

 **"That… is really nice of you? Who are you?"**

"Wow I don't know how I feel about giving away my info to someone I can't even see" said Nate giggling at the crack screen.

 **"Fair enough your voice you don't sound old so I'm pretty sure you are not some old perv."**

"Don't worry about that, wait creepy perv, what are you famous or something?" joked Nate.

 **"Wow I don't know how I feel about giving away my info to someone I can't even see" said the voice.**

"Fair enough, so now what?"

 **"I don't know I might as well just let you keep the thing."**

"Hey I'll take care of it"

 **"You're funny and you sound kind, this is weird we sound like we are on a blind date or something."**

"Yeah"

 **"No I didn't mean it like that."**

"It's okay, might as well my name is Nate."

 **"Yancy."**

"Nice to meet you."

 **"Same."**

"So what's up?" The two kept on talking over the next hour or two as another day came to an end.

"Fucking Idiot!" Yelled Roxie as she placed her face on her pillow going to sleep.

And so another night in Black City goes on. People walk around some with nowhere to go, others heading home, but most just want to make the best out of the night.

In an alley way there laid a group of thugs bleeding from a savage beat down. Hugh stood in the middle of it with his hands covered in blood with his pokemon in no better condition. Despite what it looked like, Hugh actually arrive late to the party, wanting to impress Hugh thought it would be a good idea to attack the left over guys, and Flint and Riley.

"What do you think Riley the kid has energy," said Flint cleaning his hands as his infenape was sitting next to him.

"I guess we can use him for some of the more awkward jobs."

"That settles it get in the car kid you are in," said Flint wasting no time jumping in the car.

Hugh started to make his way to the car also, but before he got any closer Riley stopped him. "Kid just one last question why?"

"I just need the extra money."

"That's not what your aura says, but hey having secrets is just part of the job."

The moon was finally hovering a top of the city. We are reminded that this city is full of stories, and with the end of another day a new chapter has begun.

 **I can't believe I finally started on the** **sequel** **. If you made it this far thank you for reading, if you feel a little confuse I recommend reading the first story, if you don't care than no problem, everything will be explain in other chapters. As for now, as always like, comment, tell your friends and next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
